The Hard Feeling
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Satoshi and Haruka are on thier way to thier hotel room. They end up doing things that Satoshi's never tried before, although they've got to take the consequences. SatoHaru Advanceshipping AshxMay
1. To the hotel room

Notes: This is one of my most popular fan fictions to date. I've decided to give it a bit of a spring cleaning and adding extra chapters to this story. A big thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story over the years. The usual disclaimers apply. I hope the updates bring something good for both the old and new readers. There are some explicit scenes in the chapters which may not be everyone's cup of tea.

**The Hotel Room**

The darkness of the streets was replaced by strong white lights shining downwards. The space was replaced by many cars and many people, upon them people where two young people, round about in their very early twenties, a black haired man and brunette woman. Haruka and Satoshi, had been dating for two months since they were reunited after the grand Tokyo festival three months ago. For the time they had been together, it was difficult to spend time alone, due to the fact that Satoshi was busy training for battles, and Haruka was training for the contests.

Haruka smiled in joy. She had finally able to spend a week with Satoshi alone. No Masato to annoy her and no Takeshi offering perverted but sometimes lame love and sex tips. Although she would miss those two, she was more ecstatic about being alone with the raven haired boy. They had both decided to spend their week in the busy active streets of Tokyo. As usual Satoshi went over board with the food and Haruka went overboard with the shopping. Haruka's arms felt as if they were about to fall off due to the huge carrier bags she was holding onto. She gave her arm just about enough room for him to slip his arm though.

"Haruka, that seems rather heavy," Satoshi stated. "Do you want me to carry some of them?"

"Sure," Haruka sighed in relief quickly passing Ash three quarters of her shopping. "Thanks Satoshi!" She then quickly kissed the raven haired boy on the cheek leaving him to slightly blush.

"Y-You're welcome," He replied still stumbling on his words. The handles on the carrier bags slipped hastily onto his head carrying causing his arms to be very difficult to lift. The fact that his stomach was full, didn't really help him either, he almost felt as if he was about to fall over.

The yellow sparking mouse Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to the floor and lifted one of the bags off, to help Satoshi. "Thanks Pikachu," he quickly relied, although it didn't really make such a difference. "We're almost here right?" He asked as he quickly faced the brunette with sapphire eyes.

"I think so," she replied carrying two very light bags. "We just have to cross the road here and then we're there! I can see our hotel room from here!" She pointed at the large white marble building ahead of them. "It looks great," She said cheerfully. "I hope our rooms are as good." Haruka felt pleased that her parents had arranged all the hotel bookings and arrangements and writing the directions for her, as she knew that Satoshi would have been hopeless and rely on Takeshi to do the directions and arrangements.

The road they were about to cross on was filled with a collection of flash cars, taxis and buses. The smell of the gas leaking from the pips at the back of the cars was appalling. Satoshi and Haruka joined the traffic to cross the road as the noise of the cars beeping gave them both a headache. Haruka sighed as she rested her shoulder onto the broad shoulders of Satoshi. He allowed her to lean on him as she slipped her arm and carrier bag full of soft clothes around his arm. She also assisted Satoshi carrying on of the heavy hand bags.

"It's very crowded round here," Haruka stated.

"I know," Satoshi replied, "It will be another three hundred years when we're finally able to cross this road."

The cars stopped their slow movement and some of the crowd crossed over and walked past the cars. "Should we cross?" the brunette asked.  
"Yeah let's go!" Satoshi told her as he leaped across the road, dragging Haruka with him. The drivers in the cars, did not seem very pleased by the way Satoshi crossed the road and the cars roared at him in a very angry fashion. The raven haired boy grinned and continued to cross the road without a care in the world.

As they reached the side of the road, Haruka and Satoshi walked across the marble building and as they were about to walk up the shiny steps, Masato and Takeshi walked out of the glass doors, they stared at the couple as if they were waiting for them for quite a long time.

"Hey Takeshi!" Satoshi waved his arms as he reached the third and final step up.

"Masato," Haruka said to her nerdy brother. "What are you doing here,"

"I got all of our rooms in." Takeshi admitted. "I even got your hotel keys for you two. I'm taking Masato out for a walk," he said looking at the excited Masato. Masato pushed up his glasses as he ran next to Brock. "I'll see you guys later, and here's your key." Takeshi handed Haruka a shiny silver key with the number 69 on it. Takeshi walked up along with Masato as the young nerd deliberately went ahead and curled his hand around his mouth.

"And don't forget to wear a condom Satoshi!" Masato shouted at the pair of them as Takeshi tried to catch up with him.

"YOU'RE DEAD MASATO!" Haruka roared as Masato and Takeshi ran away rather quickly. She turned around and saw Satoshi had frozen in laughter and embarrassment. "You okay love?" asked Haruka as she leaned onto his broad shoulders again.

"Erm.. yeah..." He replied gobsmacked. "We should go to our rooms now."

"Yeah we should do," Haruka announced as she opened the plain glass door. She was impressed with the way the floral ornaments were arranged in the reception area. She stepped up to the brown plastic sign on the wall, which instructed which floor lead to which rooms. "The second floor must be ours," Haruka pointed out noticing that second floor had rooms sixty to a hundred. "Oh a shame the elevator's broke," Haruka sighed reading a sign saying the elevator is out of order. "We'll have to take the stairs."

Oh great!" Satoshi mumbled, "We have to go up the stairs." Satoshi felt as if his arms couldn't take any more and Pikachu had just about have taken enough pain. The yellow mouse dropped onto Satoshi's foot and the raven haired boy lost balance and fell over Haruka, with his face landing on her comfortable chest and sliding down to her crotch and banging onto the floor.

"Hey Satoshi," she said in concern kneeling own as she rubbed his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Satoshi smiled.

"Are you alright sir?" A gentlemen dressed in a smart tuxedo asked him picking up the bags of shopping. "If you like, I'll carry these to your room. These are rather heavy bags I must say. Now which room are you?"

"Room sixty nine," Haruka replied.

"Ah," the man replied. "Then your suitcases have already been brought up. The elevator's just been fixed." He announced as he removed the poster that stated the elevator is broken.

"What luck!" Haruka said in a state of joy as she followed the man to the elevator.

"Yeah," Grunted Satoshi, slowly making his way into the golden elevator. "I don't have to carry your shopping all the way up the stairs!"

The gentleman smiled as he pushed the button with number two above it. They heard a high-pitched ting as the doors slowly closed.


	2. Room 69

**Room 69**

"This room looks really great!" Cheered Haruka as she quickly leapt onto the bed happily, Satoshi smiled as he raced her to the purple sheets. He nudged her accidently grabbing her breast as he pulled it with him to bounce on the bouncy mattress. The brunette blushed as she was silently turned on. She had a feeling that Satoshi's grope was accidental, but she liked it nonetheless. They looked around as they sat themselves on the bed, the room was very glamorous. Haruka wasn't sure that he would like the room as it was very girly and much too feminine for him.

"I'm going to get out of these clothes," Haruka said as she quickly hopped up in a standing position with her hand unzipping her jacket. Satoshi decided to watch his brunette girlfriend undress, she had seen her undress quite a few times. The time where she stripped straight out of her clothes and into her bikini was stuck in her mind; the way she winked and posed after that, Satoshi could remember perfectly. That was the first time he got an erection, at the time he didn't understand it or even knew half of the sexual words. It was a good thing Takeshi was there, he explained it perfectly.

Despite many sex talks with Takeshi, he still didn't understand what some of the sexual words meant. He didn't even know what a condom was but he thought it had something to do with sex. Satoshi was a complete dummy in the love and sex department and Takeshi's advice hasn't got him far. He was a trainer; he didn't need to think of such things. He knew Shigeru claimed to have lost his virginity at ten, and he used to tease Satoshi and say he would remain a virgin forever. His virginity never really bothered him at all, and it certainly didn't bother Haruka.

He felt baking hot under his shirt, he had no idea he would be feeling this hot. He felt the warm sweat covering his skin. Satoshi sighed as he decided to remove his shirt, after he tossed his shirt on the ground, the trainers and shoes that slipped off his feet joined the clothes on the floor.

The raven haired boy liked what he saw in front of him. Her jeans joined the rest of her clothes on the floor and there she was, in raunchy underwear. As he felt his penis become hard, he didn't really understand what this meant but he still watched Haruka. He secretly enjoyed her walking around the bedroom door, in her colourful red bra and skimpy panties that showed half of her buttocks. This was the first time Satoshi ever really had genuine sexual feelings. Yes, he had platonic feelings for other girls such as Hikari and Kasumi, but the feelings never reached to this high raunchy level. The black head boy felt awkward and almost weak to his knees. The feeling between his penis felt that he his manhood was having a war between his boxers and jeans.

The brunette turned around and sighed at him. She was able to notice his erection sticking out from his jeans. How ironic, she thought to herself. She crawled onto the bed whilst being on top of Satoshi. She stroked his lustrous black hair and began unzipping his jeans. She heard him give a sigh of relief. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles and felt his body shaking. "Haruka..." He murmured gently. It was completely obvious that he was just as nervous as she was. He was really nervous, and the shaking from his legs seemed to have proved it.

'_Have to be strong; for him._' She thought to herself as she stroked Satoshi's gentle cheek with her gentle hand. The fact that Satoshi was starting to be scared, made Haruka even more scared. Pikachu was sleeping peacefully under their bed, and they were praying that he was awake. "You know, we don't have to do it if you don't want to," she told Satoshi. "I mean just because I want to, doesn't mean to say we have to."

"Its fine," Satoshi grunted, "I just don't really get this sexual, so I'm not really used to it."

"There's a first time for everything," She said waiting for him to remove her bra for her. "Well, like I said you'll learn it when you get older."

"When did you say that?"

"About seven years ago, when you dressed up as a girl?"

"I don't really remember that!" Satoshi replied in denial, he didn't want to be reminded about the time he had to dress up as a girl .

"They had Volbeat and Ilumise, the guy liked the girl and we helped them." Haruka added. "Still can't remember?"

"Oh yeah," Satoshi chuckled holding back a giggle. "Why did I even do that? I guess you remember the time you just went straight into your swimsuit in front of me?" He pointed out. "I remember seeing you naked."

"A-ha," Haruka nodded as she quickly shook her head. "Are you sure about the naked part?"

"Yep," Satoshi nodded. "You wore a green one, and you weren't wearing any underwear, but you wore a bra and when you took it off. Masato closed his eyes." Satoshi delicately stroked her breasts whilst staring at her sparkling Sapphire eyes. "They were massive for ten year old."

Haruka blushed a deep shade of red. "Yeah I do," She answered. "I got into puberty an early stage of my life, and it's good that you've finally noticed. You've become less dense with your age."

"Yeah, I don't even know what dense means." Satoshi nodded as his crawling hands fell into temptation as his devious fingers unclipped her bra. Haruka enjoyed the feeling of Satoshi's innocent fingers around her back as her Bra fell between her legs. Haruka giggled as she grabbed his jeans and boxers and tossed them to the floor along with the other abandoned clothes.

Haruka laid down on top of Satoshi as she slipped off her own skimpy panties to be naked, just as Satoshi. They stroked each other's cheeks as their lips bounced into a lip lock. Haruka felt the sneaky sloppyness from Satoshi as his toungue entered into her mouth. She pushed her tongue in his mouth as well as she felt it brush against his teeth and their tongues wrestling. Her breasts were bouncing and rubbing against his chest vividly as she pushed him into sitting position as she wrapped her legs and arms around his masculine back.

"Are you ready Satoshi?" Haruka whispered after she pulled away from her lover.

"As I'll ever be!" Satoshi replied as he winked and kissed her again.


	3. Passion

** Passion**

The kiss they shared, was rather passionate. Satoshi's hands rubbed against Haruka's lightest brown hair. Their tongues brushed against the white teeth whilst the friction their tongues had was powerful and passionate. She touched his cheek on one hand, whilst the other danced around his hips as their lips joined together again. Their pink tongues, wrestled and danced at the same time. The heat in their bodies transferred around their body and on the parts where they were most intimate and were the most friction was taking place.

Satoshi's left hand slid down Haruka's back like a slithering snake, his hand stopped when he reached the bottom part of her buttocks and he stroked and squeezed it. He felt Haruka's graceful fingers vividly move around his penis whilst she wrapped her fingers against it. Satoshi tilted his head as he felt a sudden wave of ecstasy. His fingers poked her nipples in a rather playful, yet childish manner. He grunted and moaned as he tried to get used to this sexual position that he had never been in before. All he could do was relax and think of Haruka and try to keep his eye on her beautiful body.

He felt his erection grow stronger as he felt his dick throbbing in Haruka's hand. The raven haired boy felt her weight as she kissed and licked his chest playfully whilst his manhood was still claimed in her hand. The wet feeling from her tongue, he was starting to become curious how it would feel, down below. He was already moaning from the friction between her knee and his balls. He was starting to feel the passion, the red hot saucy passion, that was too saucy for him to handle; this was where Haruka will help him.

Haruka leaned closer to Satoshi as she fell into his chest. "Do you know the 69?" Haruka whispered in his ear.

"That's our room number!"

"I didn't mean that!" Haruka told him nudging his shoulder. "I meant the sexual position. Like both of us having oral sex at the same time!"

"No!" Satoshi shook his head quickly.

"Well," Haruka turned his back behind him and sat on his stomach. "I suck your dick and you like my pussy, we both do it at the same time." Once again, she claimed his dick and buried it in her mouth. She spread her legs and her vagina opened up, inviting Satoshi kindly for a lick.

Satoshi was shocked at what came out oh Haruka's mouth, as he wasn't used to hearing such sexual words, and didn't really expect them from Haruka either. He opened his mouth in shock and closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure from Haruka. He trying hard not to moan loud, as he didn't want to terrify Pikachu by waking him up to see a shocking position like the way he was as well. He wasn't expecting to receive such pleasure, from something that he though used to be so gross and disgusting. Satoshi almost felt like a king by Haruka nourishing his penis.

Satoshi leaned forward as the tip of his tongue touched her G-spot. He was expecting Haruka to be dry down below, but she was wet, dripping wet. The raven haired boy's taste buds were also getting effected by her wet vagina. He remembered a scene like this in a book that Takeshi was reading, then Kasumi confiscated it and threw it in the camp fire. He continued to lick the pink inside her vulva lips as he was enjoying the saltiness that drooled into his mouth. He heard himself gasping and breathing and he also heard Haruka pretty loudly as well.

He felt some pre-cum and saliva dribble from Haruka's mouth, all the way to his belly. "I'm gonna try my fingers," He said, as he pulled his tongue away from her, and replaced them with his fingers. "I'll try and be as gentle as I can. I hope this doesn't hurt." He the need to be gentle using his fingers. His fingers did all the exploring and caused Haruka to shudder and moan. He wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain, so he continued anyway. He was hoping it wasn't hurting her; he didn't want to hurt her at all. He held onto her hand gently as he pushed her onto his chest and into his strong arms.

"So how was that?" Haruka asked him as she licked her lips dreamily. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Satoshi replied. "When I was fingering you, I didn't know if you were either enjoying it, or if you were finding it painful."

"Both," The brunette replied as she gently touched Satoshi's cheek. "It does hurt for a girl, the first couple of times."

"So it's OK after that?"

"Yeah!"

Haruka leaned onto Satoshi as she planted a kiss on his chin. Satoshi covered her breasts as her erected nipples barley stabbed into his arms. He enjoyed the soft feeling from her bouncy chest as he jiggled them around, he found that she was very sensitive at that area as she moaned and whispered encouragement. "Feels wonderful Satoshi!" Satoshi leaned over and allowed his lips to rub around her delicate breast as his tongue danced around her sensitive nipple. He had paid his whole attention to that part of her body as he had indulged himself on her chest.

Haruka was very aroused in her state of ecstasy as she quickly felt her dreams coming true. Her hands rubbed against Satoshi's back and jet black hair. She was satisfied with the way that Satoshi was handling her, at their first night of raunchy passion. She was secretly hoping that he had the guts to go all the way; because she wanted to go all the way. She erupted with sexual sounds as gave a smile on her face and started screaming louder.

Satoshi pushed himself away from her chest, whilst panting for his breath. He fell onto the bed in a rather exhausted manner, as the brunette made herself comfortable on top of him as she grabbed onto his dick and continued stroking it, in a rather caring way. She rubbed her vagina against his penis in a rather slow and gentle way. She was trying to get it inside her, she then pushed herself forward as she quickly allowed it to be inside her. As their virginity was broken, they both moaned out load in unison. Satoshi held onto her beautiful waist in a careful and caring way with the tightness. He was holding onto Haruka so tight, it hurt.

The yellow innocent mouse, Pikachu woke up as he looked in absolute horror at the very thought of watching his trainer have sex with his girlfriend. At the same time, he didn't wish to disturb them. So, Pikachu tried to act like he was still asleep; or tried to. As he heard both Satoshi and Haruka's sexual noises in both canon and unison.

"Haruka," Satoshi whispered in her ear. "I feel something coming out!"

"You're about to climax?" Haruka asked.

"I think so!" He replied in confusion. "I'm not sure!"

"OK," Haruka screeched as she felt the sensational feeling from her orgasm. "Oh my God! That was so good!"

Haruka collapsed out of the bed and onto the bedroom floor. She was heavily panting in exhaustion. Satoshi had enough energy to pick her up and wrap her under the sheets. They were both tired and exhausted, but it wasn't bad for their first time. In their exhaustion, Satoshi and Haruka fell asleep peacefully.


	4. I told you so

**I Told You So **

Haruka woke up to the bright sunny Sunday morning with the sleepy Satoshi besides her. She smiled as she patted his cheek, as she got on top of him again. She smiled as pulled the sheets down, she was growing forever curious of how the sex would be like, if Satoshi was still sleeping. She first blushed at her strange fantasy, but she decided to wait until he was awake. She sat on his penis as she watched him still in his slumber. He just looked, so wonderfully beautiful in his sleep. She quietly giggled as she stroked his chest.

She was fully aware that she ignored her brother's words; _'Don't forget to use a condom' _She didn't think that she would actually get pregnant, she knew that having sex would cause her to get pregnant, yet it never came to her attention. She just wanted a nice passionate time with Satoshi. She would have loved to have done it again. She didn't feel pregnant and the felt it possible, but she knew it was very possible. On the positive side, she would be bringing a new life to the world. The negative part was that raising a child would be hard work.

Satoshi's eyes slowly opened as the raven haired boy saw the beautiful brunette on top of him. He smiled at her lightly as he stretched and yawned. "Morning Haruka," He murmured as stretched.

"Morning honey," She replied as Haruka leaned over and her nose on his cheek. "Still no regrets about last night?"

"No," Satoshi replied as he pleasantly kissed her on the cheek.

Pikachu woke up after having a good sleep, without being disturbed for the second time. The moment he opened his eyes, and saw Haruka's bare back and decided that disturbing them would spoil their moment. So he chose to go back to sleep again.

"You're sitting on my dick!" Satoshi told her as he felt another erection again.

"I know," Haruka giggled. "I was waiting for you, so we can do it again."

"Maybe I should be on top," Satoshi suggested as he sat up and gently pushed Haruka down the bed. "Since you were on top last time. You know I like being on top."

Haruka smiled as she saw Satoshi's confidence shine through again. Last night must have defiantly been a kick in the system for him in the passion section. Satoshi grinned as he went insider her. He pressed his lips against hers as he continued to thrust. He buried his arms under her graceful back and they slid around her fragile waistline. They continued their passionate morning kiss, which was full of sheer energy. Haruka had her arms actively move around his more tanned back.

Satoshi lovingly rubbed Haruka's quite busty chest as he continued to kiss the young woman. He then removed himself from her face and planted small nibble like kisses on Haruka's neck.

Haruka was really feeling the hardness and aggressiveness from Satoshi, as she felt him go as hard and fast as possible. She felt the huge thrill, as well as the bashing and was moaning in a really high pitched voice. She was so loud, nearly everyone would have been able to hear her and even when she heard someone knocking on their hotel room door, Satoshi couldn't hear and carried on making love to Haruka.

"I think I heard someone knocking," Haruka squealed as she felt her muscles tighten, and her body causing a rhythm as Satoshi rocked her up and down. Satoshi paused and heard two hands knocking on the door, Satoshi then withdrew from Haruka and quickly changed into his clothes as he watched Haruka continue to moan as she started to touch herself thinking of the raven haired boy doing it again endlessly. When Satoshi placed his jeans and pants on, his eyes remained glued to the amazing site of Haruka masturbating.

The door getting knocked harder, distracted Satoshi and he finally decided to tip toe over to the door and find out who was knocking. When the raven haired boy opened the door he saw Haruka's younger brother, Masato, and Takeshi waiting outside for them. "H-hi you two," Satoshi stumbled as he had no idea what to say to them. "Haruka and I were just..."

"Having sex!" Masato continued on Satoshi's behalf as he folded his arms. "I do hope that you used condoms last night, and just now."

"Erm," Satoshi stuttered. "What are condoms."

"Not my fault of Haruka gets pregnant." Masato sighed as he rested his palm on his forehead. "What did I tell her to do. And she ignores me."

"This is so unfair!" Takeshi mumbled to himself. "Even my dense friend, Satoshi has lost his virginity before me."The young dark toned man sobbed and scolded into a corner. Satoshi closed the door as he jumped back into bed with Haruka.

"I think we forgot something," Satoshi mentioned to Haruka. "Masato just reminded us about something about a condom."

"Well it's too late now," Haruka replied. "We've already had next, but next time we have sex, we should use them."

"What are they?"

"They're like balloons you stick near the end of your dick, and it's suppose to stop sexual transmitted diseases and pregnancy. Condoms can break though, so they can't always avoid pregnancy." Haruka explained as she collected her clothes and started to get dressed.

"Oh." Satoshi replied as he slipped his top on. "So sex makes babies, huh?"

"I can't believe you didn't know that," Haruka sighed. "But yeah, it makes babies."

Satoshi sighed as he saw Pikachu wake up. The yellow mouse smiled as he hopped onto the raven haired boy's shoulder. He was very relieved to see them dressed in a very appropriately manner. Pikiachu sighed as he was expecting another full on kiss from the pair of them soon. He then joyfully hopped of his shoulder and opened the hotel door and spotted Masato trying to cheer the crying Takeshi up.

"Are you two ready for breakfast now?" Masato asked in a quite angry tone.

"Yeah," Haruka and Satoshi said in unison as they departed their room and locked the door behind them.

"Next time wear a condom," Masato stated as he saw the shocked face on Pikachu. "You've even frightened Pikachu!"

"Shut up Masato!" Haruka snapped glaring at her brother with eyes to kill.

* * *

Around a month later after that incident. Haruka had gathered all of her family over to announce the news. She knew about the symptoms and the cause, but when the doctor told her what was wrong she was quite shocked about it. When Satoshi was told, he also had a face of horror as well. At first, they both had no idea what to do, but they decided that they were going to announce it to their families.

"I gathered you all here for a reason," Haruka said. She tried to make it short and sweet for the message to get across. "I'm not sure how to tell you, but I'll say it, I'm... pregnant!"

Haruka's parents gave a look of absolute shock. Mitsuko covered her shocked mouth whilst she was slightly pleased about being a grandmother at the same time. Senri looked shocked and speechless. Their own daughter, was having a child at quite a young age, so they were not sure how to react about it. Masato stood there with his arms folded as he smirked. The bluenette was obviously not surprised one bit.

"I told you to use a condom, didn't I?"


	5. I Still Don't Understand

The Hard Feeling has gathered 46,711 hits, 52 favs and 19 people put the story on their alert list. Some reviews said they were looking forward to the next chapter despite this only being planned to have three chapters. But rereading this and the reviews made me feel that this story had potential to be longer. So I hope this chapter will encourage new and old readers to have a look. I wish you all a merry Christmas.

**I Still Don't Understand**

* * *

How do couples normally react when they know that they're expecting their first child? Haruka imagined that many couples would be excited and delighted as they would try to prepare for some of the best but also most exhausting times of their lives. For Haruka, she was terrified. Satoshi had no idea what goes on in the female body whilst anything Takeshi tries to teach him about sex goes straight out of his head.

The education was just a little too late, she had been carrying Satoshi's child for four weeks. Since then, she thought of nothing else but that night in the hotel. It was her one and only time she had made love and she ended up getting pregnant. She wished she had listened to her brother. As annoying as he is, he was an intelligent lad with good intentions.

Haruka thought it was one of the best nights she had in a long time. Her time as a Co-ordinator was sometimes frustrating and tiring, but she enjoyed what she did. She loved the fashion aspect of dressing up, and also the fighting side of it all. She was grateful to have met Satoshi and know him as a friend, mentor and lover. He still managed to send Haruka shivers down her spine.

She also admired Satoshi's innocence. He was determined to take the world by storm with his skills, but he was also dense and sensitive to the world around him. He was one of the bravest and most fragile heroes that she had ever met. He had inspired her to be the woman that she was today. She would vow to love her pokemon the way that he did. Always maintaining a special bond.

Satoshi's world had been turned upside down with the news of the pregnancy. He knew it wouldn't have been wise to have sex again, but there was a chance that he would have been scared for life. They still needed to spread the news to Satoshi's mother, Hanako. Haruka wondered if Hanako would have taken the news the same way as her mother, Mitsuko would? Or maybe Hanako would slap her and despise Haruka for giving her son sexual positions he had no idea even existed. It was awkward enough with Masato keeping a close eye on her. There was almost no privacy between Satoshi or Haruka anymore.

Regardless of how scared she was of Hanako, Haruka had to tell her. Or maybe Satoshi should tell her once he gets his act together. Satoshi still didn't understand what he had done to Haruka. If the consequences were much lighter, they would have listened to Masato. Haruka didn't properly think about the consequences until she got pregnant. Haruka was so excited and devoured by the passion that logic was drowned in her emotions.

Takeshi's ego had been scared forever as a decline in confidence stops his quest for true love. Takeshi was a wonderful guy, but is over the top when it comes to affections. He falls in love with every women he sees and smitten with strangers. It was a serious problem as he had almost been arrested as there were some people who found his manners scary. Haruka felt sorry for him in the romance department, but she was sure that he'll be able to find someone. In Haruka's opinion, they both overrated; especially Takeshi.

Hanako's visit was unexpected. She told Haruka that the journey had been tiring and boring. Hanako smiled and patted Haruka's back. "I'm so happy for you and Satoshi," she said. "He still changes his underwear everyday, doesn't he?"

"Um... of course he does," Haruka replied. "Satoshi will be happy to see you too. We've got some big news. I'll go and find Satoshi." Haruka ran upstairs to find Satoshi. She managed to find them both, but Pikachu's face remained a whiter shade of pale. Satoshi had been keeping his legs crossed since. Bless them, Haruka thought. "Satoshi, your mom's here."

"What?" he croaked. "She knows?"

"No she doesn't," Haruka said, "but we've got to tell her."

"What if she gets angry?"

"Come on Satoshi, we've got to tell her."

"You've got to tell her. It's better coming from us, then it would be from Masato or Takeshi."

Satoshi turned to Pikachu and asked, "Hey Pikachu, what do you think."

"Pika Pi (Tell her)!" Pikachu quickly replied. Haruka smiled.

"Are you ready?" Haruka asked.

"Ready when you are," Satoshi replied. The pair held onto each other's hands as they walked down the stairs. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Haruka thought it she told them all now, that she could get the support. Abortion was out of the question, she hated the concept of killing a child, and that was what was growing inside of her. With Hanako's support, Satoshi may be a lot more prepared to fatherhood. Deep down, Haruka knew that Satoshi would remain a child at heart. "Hi mom!"

"Hi honey," Hanako replied. She ran up the stairs to give her son a great hug. "Now what's this big news? Is it good or bad news."

"You'll have to wait until we tell you..." Satoshi murmured. "It was pretty unexpected ourselves." The three of them sat on the sofa in Haruka's living room. "I don't even know how to really tell you. You know that Haruka and I love each other."

"Of course you do," Hanako replied. "You two make a sweet couple."

"We did something that night when we were at the hotel...," Haruka added to help Satoshi explain the situation.

"Did you propose?" Hanako asked in excitememnt. "OH MY GOSH MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED."

"I didn't propose," Satoshi shouted. "Something else happened... Haruka's pregnant."

Hanako's ecstatic expression dropped into a face of horror. Satoshi gulped, he had never seen his mother had such a squinted look before. Hanako grabbed onto Satoshi's shirt and roared, "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE PROTECTION?"

"What protection?" Satoshi squealed. "It was my first time and I still don't understand half of it."

"Oh," Hanako groaned, "I knew I should have told you about these things. You're still my baby and because you were our training I didn't think you needed to know."

"Sorry Mom," Satoshi whispered.

"Hey what are you saying sorry for?" Hanako asked. Hanako seemed to be all of a sudden happy for some odd reason. "You're having my first grandchild. I shouldn't be mad, I should be happy. MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY!" Hanako squealed with delight. "Well done you guys, but you've got to take it easy now."


End file.
